fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Midnight Blue Philippine Violet Amaranth Deep Purple Deep Magenta |fan_club= Borealis }} Aurora (オーロラ Ōrora) is an idol group formed by Falling Star Academy. It is an 8 membered group, the members were the winners of the show Idoling!. Formation Aurora was a group concept that was created a while ago when Falling Star Academy was founded. It's headmistress Sayaka wanted to create a group with an original concept and one that would easily get popular and had members with a plethora of talents and personality. She started to hold auditions but thought that the auditions weren't enough to showcase the talent of the idols. Thus she created the show. Idoling! and got to have students from the academy and different girls from Japan to star in the show. The show created 6 teams: Team Vega, Team Power, Team Cute, Team Solar, Team Nocturne and Team Meteor. The point was to get one of those teams to win the show and become Aurora. The team with the talent and the popularity was voted by the professional coaches and the public. The final three groups (which were Team Vega, Team Power and Team Solar). Team Vega showed great improvement and talent and were the team that won and was chosen to become Aurora. Aurora debuted weeks after the show ended, Aurora's debut was highly anticipated and fans eagerly waited for the debut. After a successful debut, the group created sub-units and gained even more fans and popularity. The 8 lucky girls who won the show (Miya, Coco, Juri, Ami, Yuko, Sumire, Karen and Aozora) got to finally debut and quickly became popular. Sayaka, headmistress of Falling Star was more than happy to see her project finally soar and the girls happy to live their dream. Unit Concept The name of the group refers to the Aurora Borealis. The group wants to be as shiny as the auroras in the night sky. The group is also trying to be the lights that will guide people as their first song refers (Guiding Lights). The sub-units of the group represents different auroras which hold and guide people's dreams (Aurora Dream) and hopes (Aurora Hope). With the release of Star Seeker, Aurora's concept became one of space fantasy in which the girls are all searching for something special within their observatory. The girls obtain magic and brand themselves as "space witches" using their powers and knowledge of stars to aid themselves in their spatial adventures. The sub-units' names and concepts changed as well. Unit Dresses *Aurora Star Coord *Astrologer Coord *Space White Coord *Magic Students Coord *Galaxy Lace Coord *Elegant Stars Coord *Zodiac Glitter Coord *Royal Aurora Coord *Space Pilot Coord Members Sub-units Discography Mini-Albums *''Star Seeker Part 1: Maze'' (2019) *''Star Seeker Part 2: Constellations'' (2019) *''Star Seeker Part 3: Zodiac'' (2019) *''Star Seeker Part 4: Space Ocean'' (2019) Studio Albums *''Chapter 1: The Birth of Stars'' (2020) Singles *''Guiding Lights'' (2018) *''"Borealis'' (2018) Trivia *A common thing in Aurora songs are whistling noises that goes with the music. *Aurora only has one sexy type member. *It's the first group to be formed after winning an idol show. *The group's first sub unit (Dream) revolves around dreams and space, the second sub-unit (Hope) revolves around hope and nature. *The fan club is named "Borealis". *The group has a special lightstick shaped like a lamp with the cosmos in it. *Another special thing is a stained one color glass (colored to fit the color of the member) sun shaped gold bracelet that they always wear during lives. *The coaches Risa and Jun who partook in Idoling are in Aurora's staff as choreographer and vocal coach respectively. *The girls are all connected to the Star Seeker, in order to find it they must combine their magic and the objects connected to it in order to find it. **Their zodiac signs are also a way to search for it. *After Part 4, the Star Seeker revealed itself 3 be a boat which would allow the girls to travel in space and find the Aurora Lands. Category:Idoling! Category:Idol Units Category:Aikatsu Net Idol! Category:Falling Star Academy Category:Weekender Girl39